


Bad date

by Straj



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: Romeo's waiting in the garden of Juliet.But the play in General, not about this.But about what? The mystery in the text.Read and guess right along.





	

A lovely night. Garden, flooded with moonlight. The garden comes Romeo.

Romeo.

Moon in the Zenith.  
Marvelous garden in the moonlight.  
Where is the light of my eyes,  
Juliet?  
Oh, how many nights we  
The magic held in the garden;  
Twisting fingers  
And kissing.

In the darkness appears a figure.

Romeo  
happily

Juliet!

Voice  
out of the darkness

You made a mistake, my brother!  
I am not your Juliet!

Romeo

Who are you?

The track is selected the guy in the black.

Guy

I — Hamlet!  
Prince of Denmark!  
To be or not to be?  
Sleep is not sleep!  
I will go head to break.  
Yes, and I lost the fandom.  
It is clear that I'm not in the house.

Out in the darkness.

After a while there is a shadowy figure in the bushes.

Romeo  
once

Answer in the name of God!  
Are you spirit or man?

Figure

I'm a man.  
But I do not understand  
And therefore entertaining.  
Surely hamlet exchanged  
A date with me  
On a date with you?  
No, hardly...  
Who are you?

Romeo

Romeo I.  
And you?

Figure

I'm Ophelia!  
Tell me, where is hamlet?

Romeo  
points

Went there.

Ophelia

Thank you.

Out.

Romeo measures steps track, suddenly saw two dark figures.

Romeo

Who are you?  
Juliet?  
Is that you?

Figure  
go past

Once the forest coming for them.  
Let us pray.  
Go yourself.

Romeo

Go with God!

Figure

God bless you.

Go.

Romeo  
worrying

Where is Juliet?  
What's taking her so long?

This figure appears on the path.

Romeo  
excited

Juliet?  
You?

Juliet  
timidly

Yes  
I'm really sorry, me.  
I'm late.  
Had a midwife.

Romeo

Why?

Juliet

I'm having a baby.

Romeo  
stunned

Before God we are spouses,  
It's true.  
But the marriage bed we no shared.  
Where a child is  
Really?

Juliet  
embarrassed

Well, you know,  
One time I went to bed.  
I put on a shirt  
The candle extinguished,  
And mother with a blanket tucked round me.  
And in the morning I woke up.  
The blanket on the floor.  
The shirt under the bed.  
But today I went.  
And the midwife said to me,  
That, well, you're in the womb  
Baby wear.

Romeo

That's my God!  
My Juliet!  
Go home.  
Night fresh.  
Still have a cold.  
I will go after.  
You home will hold.

Juliet leaves.

Romeo

Who could it be?  
Hamlet? No...  
Fandom is not the same.  
Go home.  
I need to rest.

EPILOGUE

Ten months later. Genoa.  
Juliette sits in a room and rocking a child.

Romeo  
standing next

The child is just lovely.  
Curly, dark hair  
And gray-eyed.  
And the neck is long,  
Though quite small.  
Handsome will.  
But find out who  
Juliet knocked up  
I'll kill you!!!

Juliet  
shaking

Bayushki - bye!!!


End file.
